


An Awkward Proposal

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros proposes to Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Proposal

Today’s the day. You have the ring. You’re ready. You’re going to propose to Vriska. Nothing can stand in your way.

 

Well... unless she says no. Then you’re pretty much screwed. But you try not to think about that. Mostly you try to think about how great it’ll be, getting human married to her. You’re not entirely sure what human marriage really entails, but you think it’s supposed to be pretty great. That’s what you’ve heard, anyway. You haven’t heard an awful lot, to be honest.

 

Despite your hazy knowledge of this human marriage thing, you’re fairly sure you’re ready. You think the ring is the most important thing, and you’ve got that. After that, you guess you’ll just wing it.

 

You’re nervously looking for Vriska, double-checking you have the ring every five seconds, when she comes bouncing up to you.

“Tavros!” she says, dragging out the a to what you would guess is eight times its normal length.

“Oh, uh, Vriska,” you say, slipping the ring out of your pocket and concealing it in your slightly sweaty fist, “I’ve been, uh, looking for you.”

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she says, steamrollering over you, “Where have you been hiding?”

“I was, uh, also looking for you. I have, uh, something to, uh, ask you.”  
“Great! What is it?”

You stutter nervously for a moment, trying to sort your words out.

“I keep telling you, you need to stop being so nervous! Try to be more like me!”

“Right, I, uh, I’m trying.”

“Try harder!”

You nod, trying to look as much like her as you can. It isn’t very much. You think you probably still look really nervous.

“What were you going to ask me, anyway?”

Pulling out the ring, you drop awkwardly onto one knee. It feels ridiculous, but you heard that was what you were supposed to do. You hope you’re doing this right.

“I, uh, was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to, uh, human marry me?”

“Human marry? What’s that?”

You have a feeling she says that with multiple question marks. You might hazard a guess at there being eight of them.

“It’s, uh, I think, when two humans, uh, are together, or something, like an official matespritship. Uh.”

“But you already know I’m your matesprit! Why would you want to get human married?”

“Uh. I just, thought it would be nice?”

You squirm a little, still holding out the ring and try to avoid her gaze.

“You’re so silly, Tavros!”

“Uh, is that, uh, a good thing?”

She laughs, and you really hope it’s in a good way.

“What’s the ring for?” she asks, taking it off of you and looking closely at it.

“Uh, I’m not sure. I think it’s supposed to, uh, be to tell everyone, about our human marriage.”

“So I just put it on and we’re human married?”

“I think so. Uh.”

“Okay!”

She grins and puts the ring on her left forefinger.

“There, how’s that?”

“I, uh, think it’s great,” you say, smiling and awkwardly standing up.

“You’re such a doofus!” she says, laughing and pulling you into a hug.

You hug her back awkwardly, and smile until your face hurts. So far, you think human marriage is pretty good.  


End file.
